Plot Generator Stories: Undertale
by CalebthePianist
Summary: Using plotgenerator.org.uk, I made some mad-lib type stories that really made me laugh. I hope they make you laugh, too.
1. Plot Twist

**Some of these things are scarily accurate to the game and the fandom.**

**I DID NOT EDIT THESE BESIDES FOR THE WORD NOVEL TO VIDEO GAME IN TWIST 8, AND THEY COME FROM AN ONLINE GENERATOR AT .uk**

**Undertale 2: Fifty Plot Twists**

**1\. Chara Dreemurr has secret powers resulting from a virus.**

2\. Sans Undertale poisoned Chara Dreemurr at the beginning of the story, and it's taken the whole story to take effect.

3\. Frisk Dreemurr is head of the resistance they've been fighting.

4\. Sans Undertale is not really dead.

5\. The narrator is unreliable and half the plot never happened.

6\. Chara Dreemurr is the villain.

7\. The whole thing is not a story but a brainwashing tool used by the monarchy.

8\. The whole thing is actually an origin story for a well-known video game.

9\. Frisk Dreemurr is actually Chara Dreemurr's daughter.

10\. Chara Dreemurr is just a brain in a jar.

11\. Sans Undertale is actually Chara Dreemurr's father.

12\. Sans Undertale and Frisk Dreemurr are both manifestations of Chara Dreemurr's subconscious.

13\. Sans Undertale is really a vampire.

14\. The entire story is a figment of Chara Dreemurr's imagination. She wants to prove what a great story teller she is.

15\. Sans Undertale is actually a zombie.

16\. The whole plot is a novel, rather than reality.

17\. Sans Undertale has been possessed the whole time.

18\. The goodies and the baddies all actually want the same outcome and have to work together in the end.

19\. The whole plot is a premonition, not reality.

20\. Earth has been destroyed and they're all living in a virtual reality.

21\. The entire plot was a ruse designed to teach Frisk Dreemurr a lesson.

22\. The town they live in doesn't really exist.

23\. Chara Dreemurr was adopted and didn't know.

24\. The person claiming to be Frisk Dreemurr is actually one of her triplets.

25\. Sans Undertale has been dead all along.

26\. Sans Undertale was just using Chara Dreemurr for money.

27\. A perceived misfortune in Chara Dreemurr's past was actually set up to protect her.

28\. The entire story is Chara Dreemurr's hallucination whilst she is being born.

29\. Chara Dreemurr turns to the dark side.

30\. Chara Dreemurr has been an alien all along.

31\. Frisk Dreemurr isn't really blind.

32\. A religious text shows that Chara Dreemurr was always destined to save the day.

33\. It turns out Chara Dreemurr only exists in the cloud.

34\. The person we think is the villain is actually working for a bigger villain.

35\. Chara Dreemurr used to be a criminal but didn't realise as she has been suffering from amnesia.

36\. It turns out they are all living in a computer game.

37\. Frisk Dreemurr faked her own disappearance.

38\. Sans Undertale's dream was not a premonition and meant nothing.

39\. The beginning of the story was staged by Sans Undertale to teach Chara Dreemurr a lesson.

40\. Chara Dreemurr is an imaginary friend.

41\. Frisk Dreemurr was stolen as a baby and brought up by kidnappers.

42\. Frisk Dreemurr is actually a 100-year-old woman with a growth disorder.

43\. During the course of the story, Sans Undertale picked up the secret to eternal life and therefore doesn't die.

44\. The story is just one iteration of an infinite loop.

45\. Frisk Dreemurr wasn't born but created in a lab.

46\. Sans Undertale was bitten by a zombie much earlier in the story but signs were delayed.

47\. Chara Dreemurr's dying utterances are actually a premonition.

48\. It's really ten years into the future.

49\. Frisk Dreemurr was switched with another baby at birth.

50\. It turns out they are all cats.


	2. 3 Goats

**I barely changed this one, just added the names of the goats and changed the witch to a dog.**

**Chara Dreemurr and the Three Kind Goats**

Once upon a time there was a determined girl called Chara Dreemurr. She was on the way to see her friend Frisk Dreemurr, when she decided to take a short cut through Snowdin Forest.

It wasn't long before Chara got lost. She looked around, but all she could see were trees. Nervously, she felt into her bag for her favourite toy, Mr. Fluffybuns, but Mr. Fluffybuns was nowhere to be found! Chara began to panic. She felt sure she had packed Mr. Fluffybuns. To make matters worse, she was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, she saw a kind goat dressed in a green and yellow sweater disappearing into the trees.

"How odd!" thought Chara.

For the want of anything better to do, she decided to follow the peculiarly dressed goat. Perhaps it could tell her the way out of the forest.

Eventually, Chara reached a clearing. She found herself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made from carrots, a house made from ramen, a house made from cinnamon-butterscotch pies and a house made from popato chisps.

Chara could feel her tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease her hunger.

"Hello!" she called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Chara looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Chara a fright. A dog jumped into the space in front of the houses. He was carrying a cage. In that cage was Mr. Fluffybuns!

"Mr. Fluffybuns!" shouted Chara. She turned to the dog. "That's my toy!"

The dog just shrugged.

"Give Mr. Fluffybuns back!" cried Chara.

"Not on your nelly!" said the dog.

"At least let Mr. Fluffybuns out of that cage!"

Before he could reply, three kind goats rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. Chara recognised the one in the green and yellow sweater that she'd seen earlier. The dog seemed to recognise him too.

"Hello Asriel Goat," said the witch.

"Good morning." The goat noticed Mr. Fluffybuns. "Who is this?"

"That's Mr. Fluffybuns," explained the dog.

"Ooh! Mr. Fluffybuns would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the goat.

The dog shook his head. "Mr. Fluffybuns is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Chara interrupted. "Mr. Fluffybuns lives with me! And not in a cage!"

Asriel Goat ignored her. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the dog.

The dog thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Asriel Goat looked at the house made from popato chisps and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire house made from popato chisps if I wanted to."

"That's nothing," said the next goat. "I could eat two houses."

"There's no need to show off," said the dog. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Mr. Fluffybuns."

Chara watched, feeling very worried. She didn't want the dog to give Mr. Fluffybuns to Asriel Goat. She didn't think Mr. Fluffybuns would like living with a kind goat, away from her house and all her other toys.

The other two goats watched while Asriel Goat put on his bib and withdrew a knife and fork from his pocket.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Asriel Goat. "Just you watch!"

Asriel Goat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from ramen. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

Eventually, Asriel Goat started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of ramen, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Asriel Goat.

Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

Asriel Goat never finished eating the front door made from ramen and Mr. Fluffybuns remained trapped in the dog's cage.

Toriel Goat stepped up, and approached the house made from cinnamon-butterscotch pies.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Toriel Goat. "Just you watch!"

Toriel Goat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from cinnamon-butterscotch pies. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After a while, Toriel Goat started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...

...and greener.

A skeleton walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not a bush, I'm a goat!" said Toriel Goat.

"It talks!" exclaimed the skeleton. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."

"No! Wait!" cried Toriel Goat, as the skeleton picked her up. But the skeleton ignored her cries and carried the goat away under his arm.

Toriel Goat never finished eating the front door made from cinnamon-butterscotch pies and Mr. Fluffybuns remained trapped in the dog's cage.

Asgore Goat stepped up, and approached the house made from popato chisps.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Asgore Goat. "Just you watch!"

Asgore Goat pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from popato chisps. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After five or six platefuls, Asgore Goat started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.

He stopped eating popato chisps for a moment, then grabbed another forkful.

But before he could eat it, there came an almighty roar. A bottom burp louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Asgore Goat into the sky.

"Aggghhhhhh!" cried Asgore Goat. "I'm scared of heigh..."

Asgore Goat was never seen again.

Asgore Goat never finished eating the front door made from popato chisps and Mr. Fluffybuns remained trapped in the dog's cage.

"That's it," said the dog. "I win. I get to keep Mr. Fluffybuns."

"Not so fast," said Chara. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from carrots. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the dog. "My game. My rules."

The skeleton's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give her a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the dog. "But you saw what happened to the goats. She won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Chara.

"What?" said the dog. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Mr. Fluffybuns back."

Chara ignored the dog and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. She came back to the clearing and started a small campfire. Carefully, she broke off a piece of the door of the house made from carrots and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, she took a bite. She quickly devoured the whole piece.

Chara sat down on a nearby log.

"You fail!" cackled the dog. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Chara. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."

When Chara's food had digested, she broke off another piece of the door made from carrots. Once more, she toasted her food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. She ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Chara was down to the final piece of the door made from carrots. Carefully, she toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. She finished her final course. Chara had eaten the entire front door of the house made from carrots

The dog stamped his foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" he said. "I don't reward cheating!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the skeleton. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his bone. "This little girl won fair and square. Now hand over Mr. Fluffybuns or I will bone your computer in half."

The dog looked horrified. He grabbed his computer and placed it behind him. Then, huffing, he opened the door of the cage.

Chara hurried over and grabbed Mr. Fluffybuns, checking that her favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Mr. Fluffybuns was unharmed.

Chara thanked the skeleton, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Frisk. It was starting to get dark.

When Chara got to Frisk's house, her friend threw her arms around her.

"I was so worried!" cried Frisk. "You are very late."

As Chara described her day, she could tell that Frisk didn't believe her. So she grabbed a napkin from her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Frisk.

Chara unwrapped a doorknob made from ramen. "Pudding!" she said.

Frisk almost fell off her chair.


	3. Violent End

**This one made me laugh a lot.**

**Violent Chara Dreemurr**

Chara Dreemurr looked at the sharp knife in her hands and felt lustful.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her ominous surroundings. She had always loved bright Judgement Hall with its wandering, wasteful windows. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel lustful.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Sans Undertale. Sans was a masochistic judge with smooth bones and beautiful legs.

Chara gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a violent, punny, blood drinker with big-boned bones and short legs. Her friends saw her as a deep, delightful demon. Once, she had even helped an odd flower cross the road.

But not even a violent person who had once helped an odd flower cross the road, was prepared for what Sans had in store today.

The sun shone like slashing birds, making Chara violent.

As Chara stepped outside and Sans came closer, she could see the slobbering glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want to kill them," Sans bellowed, in a sadistic tone. He slammed his fist against Chara's chest, with the force of 464 goats. "I frigging hate you, Chara Dreemurr."

Chara looked back, even more violent and still fingering the sharp knife. "Sans, die, smiley trashbag," she replied.

They looked at each other with stabby feelings, like two bulbous, brief bunnies dodging at a very resigned murder, which had rock music playing in the background and two fallen uncles boning to the beat.

Suddenly, Sans lunged forward and tried to punch Chara in the face. Quickly, Chara grabbed the sharp knife and brought it down on Sans's skull.

Sans's smooth bones trembled and his beautiful legs wobbled. He looked boned, his body raw like a burnt, big bone.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Sans Undertale was dead.

Chara Dreemurr went back inside and made herself a nice drink of blood.


	4. Lights, Camera, Action

**This has fanart if it, one of which is the cover of this story. It's hilarious given the characters, in my opinion.**

**Deranged Flower**

INT. JUDGEMENT HALL - AFTERNOON

Murderous killer ANGEL OF DEATH CHARA DREEMURR is arguing with punny waitress FALLEN CHILD FRISK DREEMURR. CHARA tries to hug FRISK but she shakes her off.

CHARA

Please Frisk, don't leave me.

FRISK

I'm sorry Chara, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces her fears head on, instead of running away.

CHARA

I am such a person!

FRISK frowns.

FRISK

I'm sorry, Chara. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore.

FRISK leaves.

CHARA sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, kind sentry SANS UNDERTALE barges in looking flustered.

CHARA

Goodness, Sans! Is everything okay?

SANS

I'm afraid not.

CHARA

What is it? Don't keep me in suspense...

SANS

It's ... a flower ... I saw an evil flower kill a bunch of monsters!

CHARA

Defenseless monsters?

SANS

Yes, defenseless monsters!

CHARA

Bloomin' heck, Sans! We've got to do something.

SANS

I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start.

CHARA

You can start by telling me where this happened.

SANS

I was...

SANS fans himself and begins to wheeze.

CHARA

Focus Sans, focus! Where did it happen?

SANS

My house! That's right - My house!

CHARA springs up and begins to run.

EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS

CHARA rushes along the street, followed by SANS. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

INT. SANS'S HOUSE - SHORTLY AFTER

FLOWEY FLOWER a deranged flower terrorises two monsters.

CHARA, closely followed by SANS, rushes towards FLOWEY, but suddenly stops in her tracks.

SANS

What is is? What's the matter?

CHARA

That's not just any old flower, that's Flowey Flower!

SANS

Who's Flowey Flower?

CHARA

Who's Flowey Flower? Who's Flowey Flower? Only the most deranged flower in the universe!

SANS

Blinkin' knickers, Chara! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most deranged flower in the universe!

CHARA

You can say that again.

SANS

Blinkin' knickers, Chara! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most deranged flower in the universe!

CHARA

I'm going to need knives, lots of knives.

Flowey turns and sees Chara and Sans. He grins an evil grin.

FLOWEY

Chara Dreemurr, we meet again.

SANS

You've met?

CHARA

Yes. It was a long, long time ago...

EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME

A young CHARA is sitting in a park listening to some future funk music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over her.

She looks up and sees FLOWEY. She takes off her headphones.

FLOWEY

Would you like some chocolate?

CHARA's eyes light up, but then he studies FLOWEY more closely, and looks uneasy.

CHARA

I don't know, you look kind of deranged.

FLOWEY

Me? No. I'm not deranged. I'm the least deranged flower in the world.

CHARA

Wait, you're a flower?

CHARA runs away, screaming.

INT. SANS'S HOUSE - PRESENT DAY

FLOWEY

You were a coward then, and you are a coward now.

SANS

(To CHARA) You ran away?

CHARA

(To SANS) I was a young child. What was I supposed to do?

CHARA turns to FLOWEY.

CHARA

I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!

CHARA runs away.

She turns back and shouts.

CHARA

I mean, I am running away, but I'll be back - with knives.

FLOWEY

I'm not scared of you.

CHARA

You should be.

EXT. SNOWDIN - LATER THAT DAY

CHARA and SANS walk around searching for something.

CHARA

I feel sure I left my knives somewhere around here.

SANS

Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly knives.

CHARA

You know nothing Sans Undertale.

SANS

We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here.

Suddenly, FLOWEY appears, holding a pair of knives.

FLOWEY

Looking for something?

SANS

Crikey, Chara, he's got your knives.

CHARA

Tell me something I don't already know!

SANS

The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km.

CHARA

I know that already!

SANS

My mom gay.

FLOWEY

(appalled) Dude!

While FLOWEY is looking at SANS with disgust, CHARA lunges forward and grabs her deadly knives. He wields them, triumphantly.

CHARA

Prepare to die, you deranged carrot!

FLOWEY

No please! All I did was kill a bunch of monsters!

FRISK enters, unseen by any of the others.

CHARA

I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those monsters were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Chara Dreemurr, defender of innocent monsters.

FLOWEY

Don't hurt me! Please!

CHARA

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these knives on you right away!

FLOWEY

Because Chara, I am your brother.

CHARA looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects herself.

CHARA

No you're not, at least not by blood!

FLOWEY

Ah well, it had to be worth a try.

FLOWEY tries to grab the knives but CHARA dodges out of the way.

CHARA

Who's the brother now? Huh? Huh?

Unexpectedly, FLOWEY slumps to the ground.

SANS

Did he just faint?

CHARA

I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly knives.

CHARA crouches over FLOWEY's body.

SANS

Be careful, Chara. It could be a trick.

CHARA

No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Flowey Flower is dead!

CHARA

What?

CHARA

Yes, it appears that I scared him to death.

SANS claps his hands.

SANS

So your knives did save the day, after all.

FRISK steps forward.

FRISK

Is it true? Did you kill the deranged flower?

CHARA

Frisk how long have you been...?

FRISK puts her arm around CHARA.

FRISK

Long enough.

CHARA

Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Flowey Flower.

FRISK

Then the monsters are safe?

CHARA

It does seem that way!

A crowd of vulnerable monsters enter, looking relived.

FRISK

You are their hero.

The monsters bow to CHARA.

CHARA

There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Flowey Flower will never kill monsters ever again, is enough for me.

FRISK

You are humble as well as brave!

One of the monsters passes CHARA a heart-shaped locket

FRISK

I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude.

CHARA

I couldn't possibly.

Pause.

CHARA

Well, if you insist.

CHARA takes the locket.

CHARA

Thank you.

The monsters bow their heads once more, and leave.

CHARA turns to FRISK.

CHARA

Does this mean you want me back?

FRISK

Oh, Chara, of course I want you back!

CHARA smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

CHARA

Well you can't have me.

FRISK

WHAT?

CHARA

You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a flower to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that.

FRISK

But...

CHARA

Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Sans.

SANS grins.

FRISK

But...

SANS

You heard the lady. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!

FRISK

Chara?

CHARA

I'm sorry Frisk, but I think you should skidaddle.

FRISK leaves.

SANS turns to CHARA.

SANS

Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?

CHARA

Of course you are!

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly SANS stops.

SANS

When I said My mom gay, you know I was just trying to distract the flower don't you?


	5. Sad End

**Not quite as good as some, but still has some fun parts.**

**Determined Frisk Dreemurr**

Sans Undertale was thinking about Frisk Dreemurr again. Frisk was a determined child with greasy arms and curvy hair.

Sans walked over to the window and reflected on his bright surroundings. He had always loved cold Snowdin with its shallow, sad snow. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a determined figure of Frisk Dreemurr.

Sans gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a creepy, daring, water drinker with short arms and scrawny hair. His friends saw him as a shallow, sad skeleton. Once, he had even rescued a colossal brother from a burning building.

But not even a creepy person who had once rescued a colossal brother from a burning building, was prepared for what Frisk had in store today.

The snow flurried like eating goats, making Sans concerned. Sans grabbed a damp newspaper that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Sans stepped outside and Frisk came closer, he could see the different glint in her eye.

"Look Sans," growled Frisk, with a snooty glare that reminded Sans of determined spiders. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want money. You owe me 9386 gold."

Sans looked back, even more concerned and still fingering the damp newspaper. "Frisk, get dunked on," he replied.

They looked at each other with tired feelings, like two bewildered, brainy bunnies bopping at a very sinister party, which had pop music playing in the background and two lazy uncles sleeping to the beat.

Sans studied Frisk's greasy arms and curvy hair. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained Sans. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected Frisk. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted Sans. "Now get your greasy arms out of here before I hit you with this damp newspaper."

Frisk looked aggravated, her wallet raw like a teeny-tiny, tricky table.

Sans could actually hear Frisk's wallet shatter into 9386 pieces. Then the determined child hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of water would calm Sans's nerves tonight.


	6. Happy End

**Not much to say here, except V A S T L I P S.**

**The Wind that Blew Like Chatting Koalas**

Papyrus the Skeleton had always loved commercial MTT Resort with its abundant, alert architecture. It was a place where he felt active.

He was a gentle, smelly, tea drinker with fragile lips and fluffy toes. His friends saw him as a grubby, gentle gamer. Once, he had even rescued a colossal blind person from a burning building. That's the sort of man he was.

Papyrus walked over to the window and reflected on his bright surroundings. The wind blew like chatting koalas.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Muffet the Spider. Muffet was a courageous volcano with vast lips and beautiful toes.

Papyrus gulped. He was not prepared for Muffet.

As Papyrus stepped outside and Muffet came closer, he could see the different glint in her eye.

Muffet gazed with the affection of 8716 sweet fast frogs. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a hug."

Papyrus looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the cursed sausage. "Muffet, I believe in you," he replied.

They looked at each other with anxious feelings, like two rotten, rough rats thinking at a very virtuous rave, which had classical music playing in the background and two kind uncles smiling to the beat.

Papyrus regarded Muffet's vast lips and beautiful toes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Papyrus with a delighted grin.

Muffet looked sleepy, her emotions blushing like a teeny-tiny, tricky torch.

Then Muffet came inside for a nice cup of tea.


	7. Drabbles

**This is the last chapter, with a general plot and three very similarly worded stories. I hope one of these chapters made you laugh. **

**Suffering a Fragile Death**

It was a chilly day accentuated by the pretty snow. It was hard to believe that in a few moments, I would suffer a fragile death.

I was enjoying rampaging badly as Chara laughed gleefully, like a tattered goat boating boyishly.

The knife had a chilly handle and a pretty blade. It didn't look dangerous. Not even its bright sheath warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its blood.

I can still vividly recall the bone coming down on my hands like a simple letter - crack. My life slipped away.

(Crack!)

Only dearest Sans misses me.

**Chara, You Know When You Laughed Gleefully**

"Chara, what do you think of my chilly handle?"

"Er... I don't know dear."

"What about my pretty blade? Some say its like a tattered goat."

"Um…"

"Do you think my sheath is like a fragile bone?"

"Where on earth did you hear a thing like that?"

"Sans says that my blood is like a simple letter that likes rampaging badly whilst waving its hands."

"That's... um... nice. Perhaps we should talk about something else now."

"You know when you laughed gleefully? I heard it was like boyishly boating."

"Oh look, snow outside!"

"But Chara, I am a bright knife!"

(Crack!)

**Armageddon and the Bright Knife**

The snow reminded me of a goat that day - what a day for Armageddon.

I panicked, my fear reflected in the eyes of Chara and Sans.

But then we saw it - a bright knife. Chara smiled. A chilly handle, a pretty blade and a fragile sheath - the knife seemed like the answer to our prayers.

Sans looked at the bone and laughed badly. Chara, rampaging gleefully, conveyed similar sentiments.

A sense of anticipation ran through my hands, boating boyishly.

Chara admired the knife's simple blood, breath held tight.

Crack!

With help from a tattered letter, the knife saved the world.

**"Empty" Fake Plot**

Frisk Dreemurr is a banker from Snowdin who always happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He faces the biggest challenge of his life when he hears of a serial killer operating in his neighbourhood.

He decides never to use magic, and to live as a normal human.

His good friend, a guy called Sans, tries to talk him out of it.

Together, they shoot his ex-wife.

Then Frisk searches for a legendary knife.

However, the underground goes empty.

Fortunately, he is able to go back in time and prevent the problem.

Frisk spends the rest of his life trying to atone for his actions.


End file.
